1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates generally to exterior lights for vehicles, more particularly, to a retractable light assembly for trucks.
2. Description of Prior Art
Typically, trucks employ additional rearward lighting for increased motor vehicle safety and visibility when towing trailers for carrying additional cargo, boats, recreational vehicles, and the like. Historically, additional rearward lighting for trucks has been achieved by electrically connecting trailer lights to the truck's existing built-in lighting system. This solution has been problematic because of the additional time required for connecting and disconnecting trailer lights. Furthermore, the risk of misconnection and/or malfunction of the trailer lights is not readily observable by the operator of the vehicle. Thus, trailer lighting, being both time consuming and introducing possibility of error, inadequately addresses the problem of providing convenient and reliable additional rearward lighting for trucks towing trailers. Therefore, there remains a need for effective and efficient additional rearward lighting for trucks.
Additionally, prior art lighting for use on vehicles have attempted to provide additional lighting for cars and trucks whereby additional lights are incorporated in luggage rack bars and light bars extending the length and/or width of the vehicle. These prior art solutions introduce the use of a fixed light bar mounted onto the roof or rear end of the vehicle. Because these light bars extend substantially either the length or width of the vehicle, they must be permanently attached to the vehicle, or require significant time to attach and detach. Furthermore, the size, shape, and position of these prior art light bars substantially alter and diminish the aerodynamics of the vehicle, with or without trailer in tow. Also, the prior art light bars do not extend far enough away from the body of the vehicle to ensure increased visibility, and therefore safety. Thus, there remains a need for effective and efficient additional rearward lighting for trucks.